Throughout this application various publications are referred to in parenthesis. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject application pertains.
For packaging of dry foods and other moisture sensitive materials, it is desirable to have a barrier package that prevents the ingress of moisture vapor and thus keeps the contents from becoming soggy. The packaging should allow the food material to be containerized into a paperboard box for shelf display and ease of handling.
Polymer films have been developed with the objective of increasing, rather than decreasing, moisture vapor transmission through the film (e.g., PCT International Publication Nos. WO 02/10275 A2, 03/020513 A1 and WO 03/031134 A1). In contrast, reduced water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) has been achieved using a laminated paperboard substrate, which is suitable as a container for beverages (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0105942). Reduced WVTRs have also been obtained by orientation of high density polyethylene (HDPE) films (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,893, 4,870,122, 6,391,411).
While there are different technologies that provide a moisture vapor barrier in packaging films, there is a need for improved barrier films for packaging dry foods and other moisture-sensitive material where the film is both moisture resistant and economical.